


Late Spring

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	1. 07

“猴子，猴子。”李飞抱着怀里的人，亲吻他的发顶。猴子哭得凶却没有声音，只是到后来打起了哭嗝，像是十几年前的那个小孩子一样。“猴子，你抬起头来。”  
怀里的人好像不愿意让他看见自己哭得乱七八糟的样子，李飞低着头又轻声哄了他两句，小孩拿他衬衫蹭掉了眼泪才慢慢把头抬起来。  
窗外透进来一点月光，悟空的眼睛和鼻子因为哭泣变得红红的，下唇上被他自己咬出一道齿痕，李飞看了一秒，低下头将自己的嘴唇印上去。  
两个人的唇就只是贴着，悟空却觉得有细微的电流在刺激他的神经，他微微抖动了一下。李飞感觉到怀里身体的动作，轻轻的抚摸着他衣服下一节节凸起的脊椎，然后微微伸出一点舌尖，带着无法抑制的紧张和期待，舔舐上那道齿印。  
那种感觉像是熟的恰恰好的樱桃，圆润饱满，散发着甜香，颤抖的人变成了李飞，他亲吻着那印记，仿佛那里是一道咒语，而亲吻是一种膜拜，他正以此祈求能获得读取情人内心的能力。  
猴子拽着他后摆的手微微松了劲，他看着面前人的眼睛，他微微张开一点牙关，用自己的舌尖卷着对方的。李飞瞬间停止了颤抖，像是被人变成了石膏像，下一秒，本来抚摸着悟空脊背的手扣住他的后脑和下颌。  
狂风卷集乌云，闪电从天上劈进海里。

 

他们痴迷的探索着彼此的口腔，情人的舌下有奶有蜜，唾液像是用世间所有花朵和果实酿出的酒，只消一口就让人甘愿做爱情的俘虏，被它控制全部心神，被它种下蚀骨之毒。  
两个人都是一样的生涩，还好有每一次呼吸和抚摸之间炽热的爱意在迅速的催熟。他们恨不得剖开胸腔，那颗跳动的鲜活的心脏双手捧给对方，想要以此来交换对方同样快要被爱意涨破的心，把它放回自己身体里。  
从此你中有一个我，我中有一个你，再无猜忌，再无分离，生死相依。  
悟空从未觉得李飞的手有那么大，好像只手就能抚过他整个脊背。所有被触摸过的皮肤都不可控制的颤抖着，春天的第一阵风吹过，花也好，草也好，仿佛都要破土而出，来见见这新天新地。  
他扯住李飞的领子，两个人左脚绊右脚的往卧室里走，他的腿刚磕在床沿上，李飞就踩住了他的鞋，他们同时倒在床上，牙齿相碰，磕破了嘴唇，颧骨撞了鼻子，来不及疼痛，就先傻傻的相视笑起来，接着又不愿浪费一分一秒的吻在一起。

 

李飞的手从他的裤腰里伸进去，紧紧的贴着他的皮肤，手下的力气越来越重，直揉得他的腰软成了一湾河流。猴子叼着李飞的嘴唇，手指颤抖着拆他的纽扣，还没来得及找到下一个扣子在哪里，就先迫不及待的从打开的领口环上他的肩颈。  
空气的稀薄使他们不得不分开一瞬，李飞看着身下的人嘴唇红的更加鲜艳，在并不明亮的环境里闪着水光。往日明得像是有星星的眼睛里落了雾，带着不自知的春意无限，勾得情人忍不住吻上他眉下一点小痣。  
悟空轻轻的哼了一声，嘴唇追着直起身来的李飞，啜吻他的侧颊和脖颈。裤子里的手挣出，死死的按住他的腰，李飞居高临下的盯着他，近似自语一样说：“你这是要烧死我……”大男孩眼角却弯起来，手摸上他的腰带扣，“那你就把火引给我。”  
金属扣被打开，发出细微的声音。悟空说的直白，脸却连着脖子全都羞红，但他想要更近一点，每寸肌肤的相贴都带来无法言说的满足，满满的爱意从心室泵出，在肋骨间跳跃着期待。

 

两个完全的新手，在爱与被爱上都是一张白纸，等着对方给自己的生命添上新的颜色。李飞手掌下的身体劲瘦有力，各种伤疤也未能破坏掉丝毫美感，在朦胧的光线使他显得纯洁而放荡。  
李飞低头亲吻他腹部的两道伤疤，接着嘴唇一路向上，在胸口停留吮吸，手沿着肌肉的轮廓往下滑去，握住了已经勃起的地方，猴子呜咽了一声，也想伸手去摸摸对方，却被强硬的扣住手腕。  
他对未知感到害怕，却更感到雀跃，只能仰头去承受情人的亲吻，这样才能让他抛却不安和羞赧。李飞感觉到对方的腿环上了自己的腰，鼓鼓然的小腿肚磨蹭着他后腰的皮肤。  
手上的动作加快，亲吻紧密到没有间隙，悟空被缺氧和快感逼得眼角通红，眼里的雾气凝成一滴泪落下来。他有点气恼的挣动，却被霸道的镇压。  
他在唇齿相依里含含糊糊的喊着对方的名字，字眼都被李飞吞进嘴里，直到浊液喷在两个人的小腹，才特开恩典似的还给了他呼吸的权利。

 

高潮后的猴子倦懒成了一滩水，任凭李飞在他脸上和身上一下一下的亲吻，连动根指头都觉得太过花力气。他缓了口气，看着身上人俊朗的面部线条，微微伸头索吻，一边纠缠勾引着对方的舌头，一边用脚跟把对方推向自己。  
要说的话太羞人，他却急着向情人证明自己的爱意，只能在亲吻的间隙里小声的诉说。李飞被小孩逗笑，他直起身，小孩又巴巴跟过来，怕是自己得不到想要的东西。  
怎么会得不到，那把火现在烧的李飞天灵盖都快被顶开了，血管里是奔涌的岩浆，这么烧下去他得连魂都不剩下。他亲亲猴子的眼睛，“我去拿点东西。”对方才不舍的松开了他，在他下床的时候还凑过来又索了个吻。

 

李飞不常回家，之前又拿走了悟空的那把钥匙，连床单上估计都落了尘，更不要说找到现在急需的东西，他想了一圈，从卫生间拿了瓶沐浴露就往回走。  
卧室的窗帘没来得及拉上去，银蓝色的月光撒在向他走来的情人身上，勾出肌肉的轮廓。刚刚还直白而迫切的悟空突然害羞起来，红色覆在他漂亮的颈部，他咽了口口水，像刚才一样用腿圈住了对方的腰。  
饮食男女，这些人最基本的需求化成本能藏在骨子里，既然言语在浓烈的爱意面前显得单薄，那就让身体用最原始的方法去表达。李飞怕伤了他，扩张做的漫长到磨人，两个人额上都是一层汗，只不过一个是被磨得一个是憋的。  
等到三根手指能在肠道里顺利抽动时，悟空终于忍无可忍的一口咬上了李飞的下唇，“你要不就进来，要不就滚下床去。”语气凶巴巴的声音却软，像是小奶猫露出牙齿和爪子虚张声势，给李飞高烧的欲火浇了一勺油。他托了托情人细瘦的腰，一句“我进来了”用亲吻送进对方嘴里。

 

李飞一挤进去就完全丧失了所有的理智，高热的肠道像一张张的小嘴，拼命的吸吮着他，简直要把他的脑子吸出来，他用尽了所有的自制力才没让自己接着就泄出来。  
而对悟空而言，就像是被一把炙热的刀从中劈开，呼气是疼，吸气也是疼，疼痛从尾椎刺到大脑，腰腿不自觉的抽搐。李飞从眼前的白光回过神来，感到手下胯骨的颤抖，一时不知道怎么办。退出来他做不到，往里进猴子受不了，两个人就不上不下的僵持着，直到猴子缓过气，一把拉过李飞来胡乱的亲上去。  
乌云一层一层越来越浓，向海面直压下来，而波浪一道一道冲向高空，去迎接云中的雷声。  
这样的疯狂大概在梦里也不曾有过，他能和一个人离得这样近，感受到他的心跳他的呼吸，甚至感受到他自己都不知道的身体深处的收缩和炽热。李飞吻着猴子的眼睛，动作全都看着他的反应来，他皱起眉头就慢一点，咬住嘴唇就快一点，他在一夜之间就能读懂他的所有，无师自通，全凭本能，熟稔的像生来如此。

 

猴子身上渐渐蒸腾起绯红色，体内也越发的高热柔软，呼吸开始滚烫，两人碰在一起的皮肤变得黏腻，咬住下唇也禁不住泄露出一点愉悦的声音，李飞猛的整根抽出又全部撞进去，重复两次，如愿以偿的听到了情难自禁的呻吟，如同最浓的催情剂，兜头把他浇了个透。  
李飞不再收着力气，会阴的皮肤撞击到挺翘的臀部，沐浴露被摩擦出细腻的泡沫。猴子觉得自己仿佛暴风雨中的一只海鸟，大风托起他又阻挡他。他的手指抠住李飞的肩膀，随着他的动作一下一下的收紧，却始终小心的收着指甲。  
雷声轰鸣，狂风吼叫，火蛇样的闪电照亮黑色的巨浪，鲸鱼在泡沫中露出背鳍，海鸟的翅膀划过乌云。他的眼睛失了所有的清明，双手却下意识的抱紧李飞。即使前方是深渊，是窒息，是死亡，是毁灭，是万劫不复，但此刻我在这里，我在你这里。  
李飞掐着他腰的手力气大到可以留下许久不散的淤青，动作越来越快，他贴在猴子漂亮的侧颈曲线上，嘴唇下一层薄薄的皮肤，清楚的感受到跳动的血管。他爱的人好好的活在他的怀里，象征着生命的脉搏里，都是唇齿喉舌说不尽的爱意。  
快感密密麻麻的堆叠起来，连呼吸都成为一种奢侈，悟空在高潮带来的空白中无意识的流出眼泪，李飞吻去那些泪水，猛撞几下就要抽出，肠道却突然收紧，尚未完全从余韵中清醒的猴子凑在他耳边：  
“射进来。”

 

 

TB之后不知道还有没有C


	2. 08

梦里的故乡依然是夕阳西斜。女老师穿着白裙子，带着他们唱歌做游戏，唐僧顺着墙边悄悄的溜进来，把手里的毛票塞进悟空的口袋，然后蹭蹭手上的泥，假装无事发生，跟着大家一起去领苹果。  
悟空小心的捧出那一把零钱，捋平折角，清点面额和张数。一块二。他有点惊讶的点出一张五毛，看看正在抢着往前排队的唐僧，把零钱规规整整的塞回口袋，站在队伍尾巴上慢悠悠的跟着大家往前挪。  
女老师看起来好像更漂亮了，大眼睛里的忧愁全变成了温柔的笑意。她拿出一个大苹果，塞进悟空手里。“谢谢老师。”他揉搓着衣角，声音小小的。  
唐僧凑过来有点嫉妒的看着他比自己大了一圈的苹果，他不好意思的要和唐僧交换，唐僧却摇摇头咬了一口自己的，“我的比你的甜。”小时候的悟空什么都信，也咬了手里苹果一口，“我的也很甜。”  
“哥，你今天怎么挣了这么多呀？我还看到有一张五毛的，什么这么值钱？”“啊？哪有这么多钱，你小子点错了吧？”唐僧三两口干掉苹果，“可不能这样啊，你要是数不好钱，我们以后怎么出去闯世界，怎么去帮你找爸爸妈妈。”  
那个时候的唐僧想要离开这个小城，去闯荡江湖，而他也想要出去，想要去找自己的父母。孤儿院还没有因为女老师的自杀而名声狼藉，他们尚未流浪在外。他一边啃着苹果，一边偷偷用手捻摸着口袋里的五毛钱。

 

李飞是被热醒的，身上糊着一只猴子，手还在他大腿上摸来摸去。他握住那只作怪的手，拉到面前轻轻的亲吻指节。小孩抽了抽手，没抽出来，头反而往他侧颈里又钻了钻，过了一会才迷迷糊糊的转醒。  
“梦见什么了？”李飞侧过身抱住悟空，亲亲他尚且惺忪的双眼，小猴乖得很，垂着眼睛让他亲，拿另外一只手环住李飞腰，“梦见你给我的五毛钱了。”  
这笔年代久远的“巨款”在记忆里早已模糊成了一个墨点，李飞费劲的想了想才想起来。悟空感到他胸腔里的笑声，又恼又羞的捶了一把他的后腰，李飞连声叫唤起来，“慢着慢着疼疼疼。”  
一句话让两个人昨夜的绮靡气息重新笼罩回来。在夜色保护下对欲望直白坦诚的小猴子渐渐红起了脸，像是一个甜甜的苹果，李飞看得正心痒，小猴子突然扒住他的肩膀吻住他，欲盖弥彰的掩饰着自己的不好意思。  
带着枪茧的手下滑到他的腰臀，李飞爱不释手的抚摸着他美好的肌肉曲线。猴子软下腰的速度比昨晚还要快，奇异的感觉游走在他全身，每个细胞都在渴求着爱人。李飞恶趣味的往前顶了顶腰，那热度就亲上了悟空的小腹。  
怀里的人顿时带着脖子都红了个彻底，还没来得及得意，李飞觉得自己上方一暗，悟空撑在了他的上方，“哎哎哎这是怎么个意思？”“别动。”小猴子一手按住他的肩膀，抬起臀部，把那滚烫往自己身体里吞。  
里面比昨晚还要软热，李飞扣住他腰的双手霎时间青筋暴起，想要撕碎他吞噬他的念头充斥脑海，却又被想要把他捧在手心放在心尖上疼的爱意涨破心脏。小猴子缓了口气，眨眨眼向他索吻，然后撑着他胸膛缓缓摇起腰来。

 

昨晚两个人回到家接近午夜，剖开心意又不管不顾的胡闹完就接近凌晨，睡了没几个小时，又来这么一场亲热，看看时间，也到了该洗刷起床的时间。  
李飞正在厨房搅拌着粥，小猴子就从背后抱住了他。“洗完了？不要我帮忙？”后背上毛茸茸的脑袋摇了摇，然后从一边探出头来，“……你就别管了。这墙怎么黑了？”  
厨房墙上一块不大不小的黑印，像是什么东西燃烧留下的痕迹。李飞沉默了一会，端着碗往外走，背后的小孩也不松手，两个人就这么别扭的走到餐桌前。  
“就是那天……我去找你的时候没关火。”李飞放下碗，回过身来抱住他，脸埋在他头发里，声音嗡嗡的。悟空试探着抬起手，慢慢的拍拍他的背，“没事了，我不在这吗，赶紧吃饭，你还得去还车吧？”  
李飞哼哼了两声，不肯松开他。悟空好声好气的哄了几句，他却委委屈屈的开了腔，“让我再抱一会，我归队后又得十天半个月的见不到你了。”一句话说的悟空心软成了水，也把他往怀里圈了圈。

 

悟空回到废工厂时，唐僧正坐在门口台阶上抽烟，脚边几个啤酒易拉罐，看见他回来，把烟蒂往易拉罐里一扔，拍拍裤腿站起来。“你去哪了？怎么一夜也不回来？我在这被蚊子咬的都快肿一圈了。”  
“我……我昨天送完外卖就不早了，几个相熟的约我去喝酒，大伙都喝多了，就没再回来。”悟空睁着眼面不改色的胡说八道，却看见唐僧的脸色越来越黑，他小心翼翼的问，“……怎么了大哥？昨晚有人来找事？”  
唐僧摆摆手，掏出烟盒敲出一根烟叼在嘴里，打火机按了两下没打着火，干脆不点了，咬着滤嘴含混不清的问：“就你之前说的那个浇花，还干吗？”  
“嗯，还干着呢。”直觉有什么不对，但悟空出于之前已经说了谎，还是以实相告。“你那雇主是个男的女的？”“男的。”“干什么的？”悟空觉得头皮发麻，“大哥，你放心就好，我之前不是说了没事的嘛。”  
打火机嘣的被甩出去，唐僧气的语气发抖，手指着他的领口：“什么叫放心？什么叫没事？我弟弟都赔上了，我他妈还不知道是哪个王八蛋拱的我家白菜！”

 

悟空想起昨晚李飞最后贴着他侧颈做冲刺，租的房子里没镜子，他也没注意这个事情。他下意识的就想去摸自己脖子，但又忍住了，心里骂了李飞两句。唐僧把烟一扔，坐回台阶上，冷静了两口气，又接着问：“说吧，叫什么，干什么的。”  
“李飞，是个警察。”  
唐僧这下完全是跳起来的，甚至带翻了旁边的易拉罐。他扯着悟空往里面走，进了房间带上门，指着他压低声音，“你……你气死我算了！是谁不行，怎么是个条子？！我们是贼他们是官，是一路人吗？啊？”  
他气的走了两步，这个勉强可以称之为房间的隔断空间里并没有多少地方给他踱步，唐僧很快又转回来，“是他强迫的你还是你招惹的他？”悟空摇摇头，“都不是。”唐僧简直要被他气的厥过去，结果悟空还向他又抛出了一个更大的炸弹，“他是缉毒警。”  
“你这哪是找了个姘头啊！你这是惹上无常了啊！”唐僧都想给他一耳刮子了，小孩却抬头看着他，也不闪也不躲，“我不是想他做我姘头，我喜欢他，他喜欢我，喜欢人不犯法，在一起天经地义。”

 

“你知道他们面对的是一群什么人吗？！是贩毒的那群疯子！谁敢挡他们财路他们就敢断别人生路，你和那小警察在一起是觉得自己命硬还是嫌自己命长？！”  
“我知道，之前那次我住院，就是遇上报复的了。”悟空语气缓慢平稳，他打小就这样，说话慢悠悠的，不出手打架的时候显得人畜无害，但是骨子里还倔得出奇，别说五十头牛，五十万头牛也别想让他回头看看。  
而现在，小孩看着他，目光不躲不避，眼睛里有长空万里，像是暴雨后的大晴天，清澈明透，有飞鸟在翱翔。“哥，我没爸没妈，这么多年算起来，亲人就你一个，我不想瞒着你。我知道自己将要面对什么，但是我不害怕。”  
“李飞怕我因为他被牵连，所以我不能再怕了，我们总要有个人不害怕。比起死，我更怕我没遇见过他。我遇见他，他把我拉到太阳下，我才真的知道什么是活着。活着是艰难，是痛苦，是寸步难行，却还要因为热爱走下去。”  
“人们可以爱天爱地，可以爱自己的生命，而我爱他。”

 

唐僧被他注视着，像是气球被细细的针扎了漏气。他在悟空眼里看到了从未看到过的希望，他从小疼爱的弟弟，终于长成了向往阳光和天空的挺拔苗木，他纵使再担心再不舍，又有什么理由阻拦呢？  
“……他给你下了什么迷魂药让你觉得他这么好的，整天命挂裤腰上，还是个大老爷们，有什么好，没女人软也没女人柔。”唐僧坐床边上，单手捂着脸，声音发闷。  
悟空想起昨晚手足无措的李飞和今天早上抱着他撒娇的李飞，咧开一点笑，露出小兔牙。唐僧正好抬起头来，看见他笑，指着他喊：“你还笑！你气死我算了！”悟空看他已经心软不是真的生气，就笑得更开了。  
唐僧抹了把脸站起身，走到他面前，想抬起手揉揉他头发，却像是突然发现当年那个一点点的孩子长这么高了，手一时僵在空中。他叹口气刚想放下，悟空却自己把头凑了过去，“哥。”唐僧揉揉手心里的头发，也笑了，“行吧，你好好的就行。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
